


Nice To See You.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet again after five years.</p><p>Louis(18)</p><p>Harry (16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To See You.

Louis Tomlinson was in tears when his Best Friend since birth was moving away. Louis and Harry had been Best Friends since they were born, there mums were the best of friends.

Harry had managed to keep in touch with Louis for a month after he moved but as each day went on they Skyped,text and called less and less until it just stopped all together.

After 5 years Harry’s mum decided it was time to go and visit Louis and Jay(Louis’ mum) in Doncaster. Harry was now sixteen and Louis eighteen. Louis had no clue about Harry and Anne coming to visit all he knew is that he had to tidy his room because visitors were coming.

Harry was so excited to see his best friend after so long, he hoped they could be best friends again.

Louis sighed as he plonked down on the sofa beside his mum.

"When do the visitors come" Louis asked.

"Soon Lou" Jay replied giving Louis a small smile.

"Can you just tell me who’s coming?" Louis sighed as the doorbell rang. He grinned before getting up and opening the door.

"Harry!?" Louis asked shocked.

"You’ve grown so much Boo!" Harry smiled. Louis grinned at the nickname before wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and putting his head in the crook of his neck.

"I can’t believe your here, I missed you so much Hazza" Louis mumbled just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry grinned before kissing Louis’ forehead. Louis blushed before pulling back and looking at the floor.

"Why don’t you take Harry to your room whilst me and Anne catch up?" Jay said, Louis nodded and started going up the stairs, Harry following.

Louis started fancying Harry about two months before he left. Of course they were both young and Harry was attracted to girls or so he thought.

Harry had figured out he was gay when he was fourteen, Louis found out he was gay himself when he was thirteen. Neither of them knew each other was gay.

Louis and Harry were sat beside each other cuddled up on Louis’ bed. Weird? Nope, not at all.

"I missed you so much" Louis said running his hand through Harry’s curls.

"Missed you too boo" Harry said grabbing Louis’ hand. Louis smiled an snuggled into Harry even more.

After dinner and a chat with there mums they headed upstairs.

"I’ll have a shower and then you Okay?" Louis said, Harry nodded before sitting on Louis’ bed smiling to himself. Harry hadn’t realised until now how much he had actually missed Louis. Everything Louis done was so cute.

Harry loved how Louis looked. He had changed so much, his hair now was swept to the side, his eyes bright blue, plump lips and wow that ass. Harry chuckled to himself.

After Louis’ shower he came out in a towel around his waist. Harry tried not to look but how couldn’t you? Louis was just so sexy right now with droplets of water trickling down his body.

"Like what ya see?" Louis joked. Harry cleared his throat and replied with a wink and "Of course who wouldn’t?" He said it jokingly but really he meant it.

Louis walked over to his wardrobe and searched for something to wear to bed. When he found something be dropped the towel and Harry’s eyes went wide. Harry couldn’t see the front but he could see Louis’ perfectly round bum. Without turning around Louis got dressed.

After Harry had a shower he got dressed in the bathroom, his body wasn’t as perfect as Louis’ and he didn’t want to embarrass himself. He towel dried his curls and pushed them out of his eyes before walking back into Louis’ room. Louis was laying under the covers of his double bed watching a film on TV. Harry smiled at him, he looked adorable.

Louis patted the spot bedside him and Harry smiled before walking over and joining Louis under the covers, this was completely normal for them, they were always this close.

"We have so much to catch up on!" Louis said, Harry chuckled before nodding and pushed his curls out of his eyes.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Was Harry’s first question.

Louis shook his head and blushed. He didn’t want to tell Harry he was gay he was scared Harry wouldn’t talk to him anymore.

"What about you cutie?" Louis said, he blushed realising what he had called Harry.

Harry smiled before opening his mouth. “Well I…don’t know how to say this but…I’m..gay” Harry said.

"Really?" Louis asked shocked.

Harry looked a bit upset, he knew he shouldn’t of told Louis.

"um yeah, is that a problem?" Harry said swallowing thickly.

"No,no of course not! It’s just I’m gay too but I didn’t want to tell you….y’know just incase you didn’t speak to me again" Louis explained. Harry’s eyes went wide. Louis was gay!?

"I’ll always be there for you Boo, no matter what" Harry said running a hand through Louis’ feathery hair.

Harry and Louis laid in bed snuggled up to each other. Harry’s hand was resting at the top of Louis’ bum. He looked so adorable snuggled up to Harry, he just wanted to kiss him and oh the dirty thoughts his had.

"Have you like…had sex with a boy?" Louis asked. Harry chuckled at the blush on Louis’ cheeks.

"Yeah Boo, have you?" He answered.

Louis nodded “A few times”

Harry was a bit jealous, he wanted to fuck Louis, he wanted him all to himself.

Louis turned the TV off and looked up at Harry who was already looking at him. Harry pecked Louis’ lips. “Night boo” He said before laying down snuggling up to Louis.

Louis couldn’t sleep, he had been laying awake for hours. He checked the time on his phone which read 2:34 a.m.

"Are you awake Boo?" Louis heard Harry whisper. He smiled, knowing he wouldn’t have to stay awake on his own.

"Yeah can’t sleep" Louis whispered back. Harry turned around so he was facing Louis and smiled at him.

"C-Can I kiss you?" Harry asked. Louis nervously swallowed before nodding. Harry leaned forward and connected his lips with Louis’. He kissed back and put his hand on the back of Harry’s neck. Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip and he opened his mouth for the younger boy to slide his tongue in.

Harry pulled back needing air. “Wow” He chuckled. Louis smiled sheepishly and looked down at the bed sheets.

"Let me do something Okay?" Harry said. Louis nodded and that was all Harry needed before attempting to pull Louis’ pyjama bottoms down. Louis lifted his bum up so Harry could pull them and his boxers down to his ankles.

Harry took Louis’ cock into his hand and bent down, he opened his mouth taking the tip of Louis’ cock into his mouth. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

Harry swirled his tongue around the head dipping it into the slit, bolts of pleasure were running through Louis’ body. Harry took half of Louis into his mouth,sucking hard.

Harry looked good like this. His lips stretched around Louis’ cock.

He sucked harder, his hand working on the bit he couldn’t take in his mouth. Harry bobbed his head whilst Louis was gripping onto the top of the headboard.

"Gonna c-cum" Louis said, just as he shot his juices down Harry’s throat. Harry pulled off swallowing most of Louis’ cum before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Harry smirked at Louis who was pulling his boxers and trousers up. Louis laid down again next to Harry who was already laying down.

"Thanks" Louis chuckled. Harry smirked before kissing Louis’ forehead.

"Night Lou"

"Night Haz"

 

_**PART**_ 2

 

Warnings; None.

 

There were definitely tears when Harry and his mum were set to leave the Tomlinson household after their weekend together. Both boys didn’t want to say goodbye again; something was very different this time around but neither of them could figure out what it was.

Just like last time, the boy with green eyes promised he would Skpye with the boy with blue eyes as much as he could. They exchanged numbers again, because after five years, both boys had grown up and had purchased new phones.

While their mothers said goodbye at the car, Harry and Louis clung to each other in the foyer, like the world was going to end as soon as they would let go. Tears were evident in their eyes and seeing one another chocked up gave a little reassurance; knowing both of them were sad for this weekend to end.   
“It’s not goodbye, Boo.” Harry uttered.

Louis hiccupped and looked down at his bare feet. He didn’t want Harry to leave him again, it brought back how much it hurt the first time Harry walked out of his life. Harry frowned and pulled Louis’ chin up with his index finger so he could look into bright blue eyes – Harry quite enjoyed the fact he was a little taller than Louis. Louis didn’t fight it when Harry pulled him up to look at him, giving him a sad watery smile.   
“We’ll bump into each other again, Lou. Only time will tell.”

Harry was being the bravest he could for the both of them, but as soon as he was seated in his mums car, he would burst into tears because - like Louis - it reminded him of how much it hurt the first time they were torn apart.

Harry ducked down and pressed his pouty lips against Louis’ pillowy ones. Louis caught his breath and kissed Harry like it was the last time; but he prayed it wasn’t. They pulled apart breathlessly and pressed their foreheads together. Soaking each other up.

"Haz," Harry closed his eyes, he wasn’t ready; there was still so much for him and Louis to say and do. He wiped his tears away and looked in the direction of where he heard the voice. His mother was standing there with a sad understanding smile on her features.

"It’s time to go, honey."

Harry nodded and watched him mum turn and retreat back towards the car. He looked back towards Louis and smiled, “I’ll Skype you tonight, okay.”

Louis nodded sadly. “Remember Boo, it’s not goodbye.” Harry thumbed the tears away from under Louis’ eyes and gave him one last kiss before picking up his bag and headed towards the car. Jay stood there with tear tracks down her face and pulled him into a hug; she was probably reminded of what it was like the first time too.

Louis watched from the door, his arms crossed over his chest. He clung to the grey woollen material of Harry’s jumper which smelled like him. Louis would admit he became attached to this jumper; it was soft, warm and a comfort of sorts. But most importantly, it was Harry. He had also became attached to the former owner.

Harry opened the car door and turned around to face Louis. With one last glance with tear filled eyes and a beaming smile, he climbed into the car and set off for home. And true to his thoughts, he curled into himself and cried for the entire trip with his mum whispering reassurances to him.  
-x-

Two years later.

Louis was now in his third and final year of Uni. Him and Harry had kept their promises of Skyping and texting and the occasional late night call. It was inevitable that sooner or later the communication became sparse because Harry was finishing his A Levels and Louis became swamped in course work for his end of year finals.

He goes to the University of Manchester studying Drama and English Literature; pursuing his dream of becoming a Drama and English teacher. The new year had began and the campus was swarmed with new students. Louis paid no attention to the fresh meat and went on with his business as usual; nothing was going to change anyway.   
___

Harry stood tall near the car and looked around his new home for the next three years (not including holidays and breaks). He couldn’t believe he was attending the University of Manchester and studying Law of all things.

He hadn’t spoken to Louis for a year now, which left a massive aching feeling in his chest. Two weeks after he had left Louis for the second time; he figured out he was completely head over heels in love with the boy who had feathery hair and cerulean eyes. He didn’t know one had the pleasure of falling in love that fast; so fast in fact, he didn’t even comprehend it was happening.

Harry turned his attention to his family. His mum had tears in her green eyes, her little boy was all grown up and was off to University, fending for himself. His step dad stood there with a proud smile on his face and cradled his bubbling wife with a supporting arm wrapped around her shoulders. His older sister was smiling knowingly at her little brother – actually no longer her “little” brother – because she knew how these things went; this was the beginning of the greatest adventure of his young life.

His mother pulled him into a bone crushing hug, whispering “I love you” and “good luck” and the sentence she has been saying for the past month leading up to this event; “I’ll miss you!”   
Harry squeezed her tight, as much as he was looking forward to this moment of starting his Uni life, he would miss everything about living at home; especially his mothers cooking. He wasn’t so keen on living off of take out and noodles.

"I’ll miss you too, mum."

They pulled apart and his step dad pulled him into a hug, “I’m proud of you, Harry. Have fun and stay safe, yeah?”

Harry nodded and pulled away and then lunged himself into Gemma’s arms. “Good luck, kiddo. You’ll do great!!”

Harry laughed and looked at his family for the last time, “I love you guys!” With their last words exchanged, Harry made his way to his dorm and settled in.

-x-

Two weeks in, and Harry was loving it so far. He had made a ton of new friends and had become close to his room-mate Zayn, who was gay too and who had a boyfriend which lived down the hall. And Harry was close to Liam also and they all became fast friends. He was also enjoying his classes.

He was on route to his dorm after a lecture which he quite enjoyed; going over the things that his professor went through, he needed it for the two reports and one essay that he was obligated to turn in the following Friday. While walking across the courtyard, drowning due to his thoughts, he all of a sudden he heard a distinctive laugh which made his stomach do somersaults. It couldn’t be; Harry was dreaming it. He was sure of it.

Shaking his head so his curls bounced, he carried on walking but stopped in his tracks when he heard it again, okay, he wasn’t imagining it. That was the laugh. That was his laugh. Harry erupted in Goosebumps and immediately began scanning his surroundings for a familiar pair of blue eyes.

-x-

Louis slapped a hand over his mouth and threw his head back in laughter. His friend Niall had cracked a funny and Louis couldn’t help but laugh, the blonde Irish Leprechaun had his ways of making Louis laugh when he was feeling stressed about exams and deadlines or when he was feeling down because another guy had screwed him over. He truly was a great friend.

Louis still thought about Harry, it was hard not to, those chocolate curls and moss coloured eyes were seared on the inside of his eyes. The ache-y feeling in his chest still hadn’t disappeared from the day Harry and his mum left that morning two years ago. He was in love with him, Louis had always been in love with him.  
“There has been no snap in my turtle for two months, Lou, what I am going to do?”

Louis laughed again due to Niall’s bluntness. Louis calmed down a little and scanned the courtyard, he still hadn’t taken any notice of any of the new students; he had been busy with assignments and sorting out the casting, costumes and scripts for the University’s upcoming show of Rent.

-x-

Bam! There he was. It was Louis Tomlinson, sitting with a blonde guy. Harry felt his heart beat quicken in his chest, his breathing erratic and his throat and mouth becoming dry. His eyes were still blue has ever, his hair had changed a little; now swept up into a quiff and his style of clothing had been twinged. He looked beautiful.

Harry bit his lip and walked towards where the love of his life was sitting. Louis looked a little dumbfounded, so basically, Louis looked how Harry was feeling. His heart was now thrumming ten to the dozen as he walked a little bit closer.

Harry came to a halt a little bit away from where Louis was sitting on a patch of grass in the shade; the sun was high in the sky, bearing down on them creating a nice warm day. Louis blinked and gulped, is this really happening? He thought to himself.

Harry gave a small smile and said,

“hi.”

Louis gasped; because holy shit that was not his voice. He jolted a little and promptly spilled his bottle of water all over the table making Niall shout out.

“Oops!” Louis mumbled.  
Harry giggled and Louis thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and he was a Drama major. His voice was so deep and angelic; like honey. He had grown up a lot, now eighteen years old. Louis stood on shaky legs and walked towards the boy – no, wait, man – whom he hadn’t seen in two years.  
“W-what are you doing here?” Louis asked, immediately kicking himself at the most stupidest question someone had ever asked.  
Harry laughed a little, “I come here for fun.”

Louis smiled, Harry hadn’t changed one bit; well apart from the way he looked.

“I didn’t know you applied here, what are you studying?” Louis inquired.

“Why don’t I tell you over a cuppa coffee?” Harry mused back.  
Louis blushed because he’s pretty sure Harry Styles just asked him out on a date. Louis looked at Harry and then back at Niall, he wore a face of confusion and was probably thinking why this kid was talking to him.

“Niall, this is Harry; my friend from when I was younger. Harry, this is my friend Niall.”

Harry walked over to Niall and shook his hand. Louis smiled at the interaction, it was nice to see his oldest friend and his newest friend interact. And he hoped they would become friends at some point.  
“Harry, I’d love to have coffee with you; but not right now, because I have class in…” Louis pulled out his phone and pouted, “five minutes.”  
Harry’s tried to ignore the disappointment but he couldn’t help it. Now he has seen Louis, he wanted Louis. “That’s okay. What about later; I can meet you at Starbucks after; when does your lecture finish?”

“1:30PM.” Louis smiled.  
Harry smiled back because God, he had missed that smile. It was like sunshine on a cloudy day or any kind of day; he never wanted to leave that smile again.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Harry smiled.

Louis smiled too, and they just looked at each other. Their eyes filling with love, adoration, admiration. And before Harry knew it, he had an armful of short curvy boy. Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and his face was buried into the junction of where Harry’s neck and shoulder met. Harry closed his eyes and pulled the boy closer to him, hugging tightly like a lifeline. Like he was scared of him floating away.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Louis whispered barely audible, but Harry heard and smiled, and he’ll admit it to anyone, his moss coloured eyes brimmed with tears because Louis wasn’t just saying it because that’s what you do, when you don’t see someone for a long time and when you see them again from organizing it, you say “I miss you” when in reality, you saw that person last week. But when you say those words without seeing the person for two years, you mean every syllable.  
“I’ve missed you too, Boo. So much.” Harry said back. Meaning every word.

-x-

Harry sat by the window at the Starbucks which was located down the road from their campus. He didn’t order yet because he was waiting for Louis to turn up. His hands were on the table, linked and his thumbs twiddled with excitement and nerves. It was 1:40PM and he hoped Louis would be here soon because he had missed him in the last hour or so.

When Harry looked up, his breath caught because Louis was walking down the street. He had red pants on, a blue and white t-shirt on with a pair of white TOMS. His black over the body school bag was slung over his shoulder and reached mid knee length and Harry wondered what was in there. Harry couldn’t believe he didn’t notice what he was wearing a while ago, he was too busy staring into familiar eyes.  
Louis walked in and immediately scanned the area for green eyes and curly hair. Harry didn’t say anything, he just watched Louis. A while later, Louis’ eyes fell on Harry and he smiled widely and rushed over there, Harry had barely anytime to stand up before he got another armful of petite vanilla smelling boy.

“Hi.”

“Hey, how was class?” Harry asked when Louis finally detached himself from Harry’s torso.

Louis took a seat opposite and shoved his bag under the table, “honestly?” Louis said. Harry nodded and waited for him to continue, “I couldn’t freaking concentrate.”

Harry smiled, “why’s that Boo?”  
Louis blushed at the nickname from all of those years ago and he didn’t mind being called it if it was from Harry’s mouth.

“Because of you, Harold. Knowing I was going to see you was all I could think about. My teacher asked me what was wrong,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry laughed, “don’t do it again, Lou. I’m not going anywhere; I’m right here. And I’m at this Uni for the next two years.” Harry looked at Louis and his faced relaxed, he doesn’t know why, but he liked it, maybe knowing that Louis didn’t want him to leave. “Anyway, what can I get you?”

Louis blinked, “what? No. I can pay for my own beverage.”

Harry shakes his head so his curls bounce and Louis just stares, he thinks he has forgotten what they feel like. “Absolutely not, I asked you here. And it’s only right for me to pay on our first date.”

Louis blushed all the way to the tips of his ears; it was a date.  
“Okay, um, I’ll have a Grande Iced Caramel Macchiato with whip please.” Louis smiled.

Harry nodded and before he walked away he added, “hungry too?”  
Louis blushed because yes, he was. He appeared to have forgotten about his lunch he was going to eat before he saw Harry and then Niall ate it. So he nodded. Harry beamed at him and walked to the counter, ordered and then paid before walking to the pickup area and waited.

Louis watched the way Harry moved. It was fascinating to say the least; everything about Harry had matured and he wanted to know what it felt like; he won’t admit this to anyone but he still thinks about sixteen year old Harry giving him that blow job two years ago and he aches to feel what those lips feel like now.

Harry comes back moments later with their drinks and a massive chocolate brownie. Harry placed Louis’ drink in front of him before sitting opposite. The brownie smelled amazing and Louis’ stomach made a noise which resulted in a cute shade of pink gracing his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Louis whispered so only Harry could hear.

Both boys stayed there until closing time. Talking about everything that they’ve done in the past two years. Harry learnt about Louis’ major and the fact he makes bad decisions when it comes to guys. Harry just smiled at that; he didn’t like the fact that other guys had the pleasure of touching Louis. Harry spoke about the boyfriend he had up until a month he left for Uni. They spoke about their friends and family. Liam and Zayn were actual mutual friends of Niall’s and said they had never mentioned having a friend called Harry. Louis also spoke about the Uni’s rendition of Rent he was the director of and how he was stressed because the opening night was two months away and he still had a shit load to do.

It was late when they walked back to the dorms and neither boy wanted it to end. It was perfect; just like they had imagined it. Harry walked Louis all the way to his door to make sure he was safe and then pulled him into a hug; a tight hug like it was their last, but they knew it wasn’t.  
“I’ll see ya tomorrow, okay?” Harry said into Louis’ hair.

“Yeah, of course.”

They pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes; Harry leaned down and kissed Louis softly on the lips. Louis hummed in contentment at the feeling; he had missed it. Two years was a long time not to kiss the person you love.

They pulled apart a tad breathless and leaned their foreheads together, “ I gotta go, I have an early class.” Harry said.

Louis nodded, “’kay.” And then joined their lips together.

“I’ll really have to leave, Boo.” Louis mumbled something but didn’t move away.

“Okay,” Harry said, “I really have to go.” Harry pulled away and Louis whined. “Boo, I’m seeing you tomorrow, okay. It’s not goodbye, I’m not leaving this time; it’s a ‘see ya later.’ You have me for the rest of your life; that’s if you want me for that long.”

Louis nodded his head vigorously. Because yes, God yes. He wanted Harry for the rest of his life. Harry reluctantly pulled away and walked back to his dorm with was across the campus. Louis watched him leave before he went inside. Harry could feel Louis’ eyes on his back and he chanced a glace back and his insides turned to mush when he saw Louis standing there watching him leave. Harry waved before turning a corner. Louis smiled because he had never felt this happy in his entire life. After Harry had left the second time, he kinda forgot what the meaning of “happy” meant. But now Harry was back in his life, it all came screaming back to him; it was the first time he had felt happy in two years. Seven over all.


End file.
